I Didn't Know
by authorofmany22
Summary: She didn't know, didn't know about Donna, didn't know Opie had declared that she was his Old Lady and with that information things start to change. What happens when she finally breaks?
1. Chapter 1

A/N;

the cast/characters of Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter.

~  
Some violence, drug abuse, cursing & sexual references

I take ownership of all HANNAH.

 **Charming, 1990 {3-years-old}**

"Hi, I'm Hannah" the little girl smiles brightly up and waves at the only two boys besides her wanting nothing more than to make them smile as she couldn't make he papa.

"Hi, I'm Jax and this is Opie" the small blond boy says pointing to the slightly taller brunette boy beside him while keeping his head down.

 **Charming, 2000 {15-years-old}**

Laying on the couch with the lone working fan facing my way I laid sprawled, naked and tangled amongst the bedsheets unaware of what was going on outside.

Hearing a familiar voice screaming my name I opened my eyes to see Gemma sitting on the bed beside me with a look, that if it were possible to do so, would have killed me already.

"Hannah Maria Morrow, you tell me why the hell you were doing here-" she paused for a moment gesturing to my body "-naked in Opies bed if all places! And you better not tell me you've been going at it with him behind his Old Lady's back?"

At Gemma's questioning statement I start feeling nauseous and run to the small bathroom, with the sheet wrapped around me I get down on my knees and hold on to the toilet as my stomachs contents are empties itself from the day before.

"I haven't been sleeping with Opie... He gave me a ride home after Jax skipped my call and brought me here after the police rocked up to a party I was at."

I say reaching for the glass of water in Gemma's awaiting hands and drinking it all greedily, at the end recounting what she had called Donna. Not once had I head Opie or the club called the girl his Old Lady, in fact I didn't think she was going to stay around much longer the two had been fighting so much, so what changed?

Having been dragged home by her overly smothering step-mother the moment the car stopped Hannah bolted, using her key to get in and run to the bathroom locking the door behind her as once more what was left of her stomachs content was making its way back up.

After washing her mouth out with mouth wash and brushing her teeth she hopped into the shower, ridding her body of the nights previous escapades at the party and with Opie with her favourite body wash followed with her favourite shampoo and conditioner.

Once she was finished she got out and using one towel to wrap he hair up and the other her body before unlocking the door and walking out slowly, keeping one hand on the wall as she made her way toward her bedroom to get dressed.

Once she managed to get every item of clothing on she added a touch of makeup and a few prices of jewelry before calling out to whoever was in the house that she was going to get the groceries when in fact the reason behind her going was so that she could track down Opie and find out why she was the last to learn about Donna.

Three grocery stores, two shopping outlets, a pharmacy and post office. Hannah had start to grow tired of walking around town aimlessly when she saw Opie and Jax at their old spot by themselves and waited until Jax left before making her way over.

Once Jax was gone Hannah ran as fast as her legs would carry her, stopping far enough away so that she would be able to sneak up on him.

"Opie" she called keeping a blank face as he turned around giving her the look "we have to talk" and as those words passed her lips things seemed to click in his mind as he started apologising that he didn't say anything sooner, in that moment making it clear to Hannah that he was choosing Donna. Something that he said however caught his attention and it caused her anger and betrayal to spike so that she accidentally let her mask fall.

"Donnas pregnant. I have to marry her, it's the right thing to do."

And so I walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that night at the clubhouse while everyone was partying I kept to myself for what seemed and was most likely to be the first time since I learnt what had happened to my biological mother to lead me to be raised by my father.

I felt everybody's eyes on me and I heard their questions of whether I was alright and if it wasn't for the fact I was wearing a fairly convincing smile they probably wouldn't believe a word that came out of my mouth and truth be told each time I spoke I had to hold myself back from screaming out in agony at the news I had just learned.

Donna was Opies Old Lady. Donna was pregnant. Donna was going to be Opies wife. She had everything I had wanted from Opie from the first day I met him and she didn't want to have anything to do with the club. I knew the moment I saw her something was wrong just like I did with Jax's Tara before she left with her tail between her legs.

It was hard enough to deal with the club when Opie walked in with a visibly pregnant Donna, looking now I guess I assumed she had just gained a few pounds from all of the extra food she had been shoving in her trap when in reality she was knocked up by the same guy who I had been having an affair with since around the beginning of the pregnancy.

When Donna came over and hugged me I said congratulations and gave my bet that it'd be a girl like her to piss Opie off knowing how much he wanted a son before walking over to the bar and stealing Tigs bottle of bourbon and traipsing out back and climbing up the ladder on to the roof to have son time alone and space to think without any club members bothering me with unnecessary questioning.

A lone week had passed by and barely anything in Charming had changed, the only thing abnormal to the small community was the was Hannah Morrow was acting toward newly patched SAMCRO member Opie Winston after years of never one raising her voice to him in anything other then a teasing manner.

Some were worried for the girl, afraid that something had happened that he had hurt her and other believed she was simply over hanging around her brothers best friend, he would be officially off the market soon and every member of Charming new that the only person other then Jax Teller who could change his mind about getting married and having a kid so young would be little Hanna as she was just the right amount scary whenever she talked someone out of doing something stupid beyond recognition.

If they only knew how close they were to the truth the town would be scandalised, they believed that out of the entire club she was the only one who wasn't touched by the devil when the truth was she could be just as bad if not worse then any of them if it meant protecting her family.

It had been a week and all Hannah could do whenever she would lock herself away from the others would do was cry in silence until she fell asleep. Nobody questioned what was going on believing that she was simply reflecting on the actions she had done for the club all the while in the light of day the blonde would always make sure to keep a smile constantly placed upon her lips, unwavering as she did not want anyone to know the truth although she believed that her beloved step-mother may already have her suspicions.


	3. Chapter 3

**2002 {17-years-old}**

It had been a crazy eight months for the club, every member including Clay and his Old Lady Gemma had all made bets on when Hannah would finally talk to Opie again and so far the non talking thing turned out to be a pain in the ass.

Everyone had figured out by now that the reason behind Hannah's actions was something that Opie did, what no one knew as neither spoke of it but all could tell that Gemma had an inkling of what it might be but she was keeping mum until she was one hundred percent positive that she was right about it.

Opie and Donna were dealing with being newlyweds and parents to newborn daughter Ellie Winston, while they struggled juggling the two it was harder brining the club into things and what was going on between with Hannah as Donna could see how much it was hurting Opie but at the same time he must have really done something bad for her treat him in a manner so harsh that the only way she would speak to him was through Jax or another member of the club.

Hannah felt like crap, Opie was a drug she became addicted to from the moment that she met him and the moment she decided to go cold-turkey she knew something had to fill in the void, so she turned to her favourite liquid courage and with the help of a girl hanging around Jax got myself a dealer.

The high helped me to forget Opie, forget my thoughts, feelings and goals I had planned for our future. I loved the high, it was coming out of it that I realised just how far I had gone from my old self because I couldn't face letting people know I was sleeping with him, that he chose Donna over me and I didn't have the courage or the strength to fight.

And I was in the middle of shooting up once more when I heard someone scream my name and looked up to see Opie standing before me in shock and in a blink running toward me with face of worry.

When I woke up I felt sick and as I attempted to sit up I let out a gasp of air as I felt myself be pushed back down. Looking up I saw my dad, Gemma, Jax and Opie.

"Bastard!" I scream seeing him and lunge at his throat with outstretched hands only to be pulled back, held down and tied to the bed by my father and Gemma as I looked at him with the utmost hatred.

I never spoke a word throughout the process of my step-mothers detox program, it wasn't as if though I hadn't been around to help her do it with members of the club or friends of the club because that was pretty much expected of me.

What wasn't expected of me was to abuse those substances knowing fully well what would happen if the club found out, but as time passed they told me that only the four of them knew I had been sticking the needle in but if I went behind their backs and started shooting up again every man, woman and child in Charming would know.

I didn't really care if they told anyone because truth was I had committed multiple illegal acts while under the influence and had been in the midst of intentionally overdosing so that I wouldn't have to deal with the time for my crime, especially after officer Hale cornered me and said he had a witness who could testify that they saw me commit first degree murder and while he wouldn't enjoy arresting me he would enjoy proving SAMCRO that they weren't invincible if they couldn't protect me of all peopl from being prosecuted.

The moment I was left alone with Gemma I told her about the warrant and that I had to be clean and ready to go ASAP as the law was probably already on their way up to the cabin.

I had just finished my shower and changed when I heard the sirens, I didn't wait for them to make it all the way up and park instead I put on a pair of shoes, tied my hair and walked out with my hands raised above my head, palms raised.

When I reached them and they came to a stop I turned around and nelt down on the ground putting my hands behind my back mouthing goodbye to Gemma before being taken away by officer Hale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Charming, 2006 {21-years-old}**

Sitting in the stands with my father and some of the other club members I cheer as I watch Billy beating up a guy twice his size when he finally knocks the moron out.

Getting up I walk into the ring and kiss my husband with passion.

Nobody had thought that the two of us would be a good match always comparing him to Opie believing one day that I was likely to end up with him, that is until four months in when he told me he loved me he made a huge spectacle of it, so much so the boys teased him up until I threatened to beat their asses.

The wedding however was a different story, I decided to plan the whole thing eventually only it became to much to handle so we made it simple: only the club, close family and friends we actually talked to. All in all it was a small and beautiful intimate wedding I would cherish... The wedding night and honeymoon especially.

I was in the middle of sorting out the details for the opening of my bar in the clubhouse when I heard cheers coming from the lot.

Getting up I left my work behind to see what was going on and stood frozen seeing Opie but there was a look in his eyes that I couldn't point out that frightened me.

Walking back I got my things together and took them into the room Bilky and I stayed in sometimes after a hard night of partying, leaving when I started to hear multiple complaints.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" As I stood there everyone went silent before Opie walked through the group and stood before me without his cut.

"I can't be a part of the club anymore, I have my family to think about right now. If things were different..." He quickly moved forward and hugged me however he had let go and started walking away before I had the chance to return it.

I felt myself tearing up and didn't understand why I felt this way.

Later at home that night as I cooked dinner I delved deep in search of an answer as to why I felt such a way about Opie after all this time, I was so engrossed in my pondering that I hadn't noticed I was also doing so aloud and my husband was standing in the doorway with a look of absolute fury upon his face.

"So, you and Opie huh?" I jumped hearing Billy speak and realised from the look on his face that he had heard me.

"Billy it was a long time ago, before-" however he cut me off before I could explain what happened between Opie and myself.

"Before what? Was it before or after we broke up because I'm pretty sure the entire time he was with Donna and she was pregnant wasn't she?" His voice rose with each word, face turning red in anger. I started to slowly walk backwards until I hit the wall and realising I was cornered, freaking out I lashed out at him about his indiscretions while we were together.

"Seriously?! Yes I was with Opie but him and Donna were having problems, he didn't know about the pregnancy when we started and if I had of known I would have stopped everything sooner but he was selfish and I had to find out from Gemma that he made Donna his Old Lady! But at least I was never unfaithful to someone who didn't have pure, unadulterated feelings for me-"

'WHACK'

I fell to the ground hitting my head, as Billy apologised and attempted to help me up I pushed him away and got up as quickly as I could running to the kitchen counter I grabbed my keyes and bolted out the door, not stopping until I was inside the car, locked the doors and in the driveway of Opie's.

I stayed in the car for god knows how long before I heard a knock on the widow causing me to jump in fright, turning in my seat I looked up to see Opie and clicked the button so my window was all the way down so that he could Se me and talk as I wasn't up to it and from the look on his face I knew it was bad.

"Jesus Hannah, did the Beast do this to you?" He asked opening the door and pulling me out picking me up bridal style. Looking up at his slightly bearded face I feel my eyes water.

"He knows Opie" I said before falling unconscious.

When I woke up my head felt as though it had been run over by a truck, looking at my surroundings I frowned at the unfamiliarity until in walked Opie woke a glass of water and bottle of Asprin bringing forth the memories that had led me to this moment.

"I bandaged that up for you and your shirt was bloody so I put it in the wash, put you in one of my spares" he said as he placed the water and Asprin down before lightly touching the bandage with his fingertips, trailing down to my shoulder and gulping audibly as he pulled away.

I stare at Opie with furrowed brows confused at his actions but at the same time craving his touch and moving forward as he looks up placing a chaste kiss on his lips before downing the Asprin and standing, figuring my way out of the house to my car glad when I get in to see that Opie forgot to remove the keys and as he runs out calling my name I hit the gas as hard as I can wanting my mind and concience to be rid of what I had just done.


	5. Chapter 5

Having made my way to my fathers I stayed parked in the car for a few moments contemplating how I was going to tell him that I had gone to Opie before him after my husband, a member of his club had raised his hand to me.

Instead I decided not to and drove back home, this wasn't something I wanted the club to handle I wanted to handle it myself. For years I had felt helpless and weak and thanks to Billy that was all going to end.

As I walked in I made my way into the bedroom and changed into sexy clothing, making sure to hide my single bullet pistol where he wouldn't look before I heard the roar of his bikes engine and walked out into the living area, poured a glass of bourbon and waited for him with a smile.

As he walked in I saw it flash from one emotion to another until it finally settled on a mixture of relief and adoration.

"I'm so sorry baby, just thinking of you with someone else- the thought that you might leave me it tears me apart" he sighs and takes the drink in one hand while tracing the bandaged cut with the other.

"You understand right baby?" He states as a question to which I simply smile and nod before taking the glass of alcohol and drinking it while before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

As disgusting as I feel I know that the only way to do this is seduction and as we reach the couch I make it seem as if though I'm about to suck him off when I pull out the single pistol from where I hit it and straddling him I aim the gun between his eyes.

"You won't do it, you can't-" he's unable to finish as I pull the trigger.

Quickly running to my room I grab a suitcase I had packed for emergency sand open it placing the gun inside along with my handbag.

I then quickly put on a pair of gloves and open up the safe that Billy recently had installed and take everything valuable and anything that may incriminate me out before placing it in the suitcase, zipping and locking it.

I then walk out and as I'm about to leave I notice the glass, quickly I place it in the dishwasher, grab the tumblr of bourbon and pour it over my husbands body before setting him on fire and walking out the door to my open car.

I head strait for the towns welcome sign, stopping as I reach it and looking back knowing that the consequences for my actions will be steep.

 **Chicago**

I didn't expect to end up here but it was the only place I could think of where nobody would expect me to go or be if they went in search.

I had sent texts and voicemails to the burners of those in the club I trusted of what had happened, why I did it and where I was.

Over a month had passed me by and no one had come in search of me so I decided to enrol myself into college having quite the IQ and having graduated at thirteen but never going on and following the dream of getting a college degree because my father would not allow it.

I had just started the first semester of majoring in business and hospitality that I ran into none other then Jax's ex Tara while studying for an exam at a cute little coffee shop.

After the pleasantries I found myself sitting across from Tara drinking coffee and catching up on what had happened since we last saw one another.

That soon began to be a weekly thing up until I started to receive freaky phone calls telling me to stay away from Tara unless I wanted to be behind bars again.

So I ignored her texts, blocked her calls, didn't bother to give her a second glance or even speak to her if I saw her on the street until she finally stopped and did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Chicago, 2008 {23-years-old}

It was hard to believe that two years had flown by.

In those two years Hannah had managed to graduate college with her degrees in business and hospitality, meet and date multiple guys her own age who were capable of being in a relationship and semi-crushing on her latest Bae.

It was hard for her to admit her feelings after what had happened in the past, especially what had happened the hours leading up to her decision to move to Chicago and knowing that he loved her made it all the more harder.

Instead of accepting the love she found herself slowly pushing him away and with the help of Tara it was easier as she finally reconnected with the brunette and decided to follow her lead and go back to Charming.

 **Charming**

A lot had happened in the past two years.

With Jax and Wendy had gotten rocky when he learned she was using and worse when her dealer informed him that the blonde was the one to hook Hannah on crank way back when.

They split, got back together, split again and now she was two months away from having his son.

Things with Opie and Donna after Hannah's sudden departure ended in a downward spiral with Opie returning to the club and obsessing over bringing her home bringing to Donna's attention for the first time just how much he talked about her and cared for her as if more then the best friend and confidant he always claimed she was.

Opie finally told Donna the truth about his affair with Hannah and how he had planned on leaving her for the blonde as his feelings for her were a hundred times more pure and true then the ones for her.

The two got annulled and Donna left, taking the kids with her in spite of Opie for having betrayed and lied to her throughout most of their relationship and entire marriage.

Rolling up into Teller-Morrow Hannah parked in her old parking space before getting out and running to the group of roudy bikers ready to yell at the crazy person who parked in the Prez's daughters spot only to start cheering and hooting when they saw me.

After giving a round of hugs and kisses to the guys I found myself being taken away by my father to the Chapel and knew that it was time to explain what had happened that night three years ago.

After explaining he wasn't thrilled about how I had gone behind the clubs back but proud that I had taken care of myself and while I was gone went to college and graduated.

He thought that that was the surprise, truth be told I had purchased a bar for sale before I started packing and planned to take it to the table that we make it a legitimate business going into bars and clubs as they were very lucrative business's at the moment.

As I was about to however Opie rolled up on his motorcycle and I froze, upon him seeing me he ran up to me and picked me up, I felt as if I were in a movie especially when he placed me back down on the ground lightly, cupped my face with his hands and kissed me.

"I missed you Hannah."

There were hoots, hollers and wolf whistles. Even my father clapped and broke a smile at the scene surprising me especially when Opie turned things around and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder and made his way into the clubhouse, the boys getting louder and music being blasted as he took us into the same room Gemma caught me laying naked in eight years ago before putting me down.

"Opie what's going on?" I ask somewhat excited yet completely confused.

"After you left I went nuts, I told Donna. We got an annulment and then she left, took the kids."

He stepped forward and placed his hands on my hips slowly pulling me towards him "I was going to leave her for you but knowing that my kid would be raised without me... I wanted to do the right thing. I always want to do the right thing and somewhere along the way I forgot to do right by you."

He sighs "can you forgive me?"

Looking up at him through my lashes as I manoeuvre my arms around his neck, I meet his lips and kiss him without holding back only pulling away when I need air before looking him in the eyes.

"Does that answer your question?"


End file.
